The Purest Blood
by redsamurai362
Summary: Hahah yes I am going to wrist about Harry Potter.Harry finds somthing different about malfoy and is going to show him what he means by it. But at school the mask is still portrayed as enemys, and Hermione and ron find out somthing strange about the two.


"Ho-Hoot!" Hedwig called from his cage in annoyance, as the black haired boy would not find him a mouse. He rattled in his cage and swished his wings around as he became more impatient. He knocked his cage off the ledge it was once sitting on, and landed upon Harry's head.

"Ow! Hedwig!" Cried Harry as he sat up rubbing the back of his head where the cage had landed. He yawned and fumbled around with his hands for his glasses. He grabbed them with a victorious fleeing and set Hedwig back upon the table he was originally sitting on, "You ready to go back to school too?" Harry laughed and stood up and stretched yawning once again.

He shook his head now that his hair was getting long and sighed. He tip toed down the Weasly's stairs and found a perfect snack for Hedwig, a mouse. He pulled his wand out from his pocket and ready to kill the thing. He raised his hand and whispered the killing curse and put his wand away. He sneered at the mouse lying still on the kitchen floor.

He quickly picked it up and carried back to Ron's room and stuffed it in Hedwig's cage, "There, you happy now?" He rolled his eyes at the bird and lay back down to sleep.

It only seemed like a few hours when Jenny rushed up to wake them to go back to Hogwarts, "Harry! Ron! Wake up! It's almost time to go to the train!" Jenny rushed over to Harry's side naturally and gave him a good morning hug. She had grown up in just two years at Hogwarts, now having curves in all the right places people would say now.

"Five more minutes…" Ron mumbled as the red headed girl was hugging Harry to death. Jenny blushed slightly and stamped over to Ron and shook him violently, "Get up or you're going to be eating slugs for breakfast!" She glared at him as he stood up finally in his tan tank top and boxers. She rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, "See you at breakfast, he he!" She giggled and turned slowly walking with too much enthusiasm. She walked smoothly across the floor. Her shorts were much too short to be called "normal".

Ron stumbled down the stair his eyes half open, and yawning. Harry laughed as he tripped once catching himself, walking around like a drunk. They walked into the kitchen Ron now fully awake from his near falling down the stairs experience. Jenny now had on pants and a tank top, Persey, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all had on their boxers with a shirt or tank top. Ron took a seat at the end of the table, Jenny was sitting in Ron's normal seat. Harry sat in the only place left beside Jenny, now smiling as if the sun had just come out.

"Good morning Harry!" Mrs.Weasly said gleefully, "How'd did you sleep dear?" She smiled and snapped her fingers as the plates of food spread around the table by the convenient house 'ghost'.

"Er, good." Harry replied as he glanced at Jenny. Breakfast was simple and quick, Harry had the constant distraction of the red headed girl's hands crawling to his free hand in his lap. Her hands running in circles on his as he ate with his free hand. She grabbed his hand and in his lap and placed it in her own. He bit his lip on the inside ignoring her constant temptation, it didn't urge him, or bother him.

She ran his fingers under the brim of her pants and pushed his hand further down into her pant. Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. She smiled and slipped his fingers under her underwear and slid his hand down a little almost into herself. Mrs.Weasly walked around the corner and Harry slipped his hand away from Jenny. He thought to himself, "Thank God…"

After breakfast Harry and Ron ran upstairs to get dressed. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he heard Jenny's voice, "Ron," He said calmly.

"Yeah?" Asked Ron slowly taking his shirt off.

"Your sister is being too physical with me haha." Harry laughed and took his shirt off.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron smirked and continued, "Is she trying to get you on or something?"

"Unfortunately…haha." Harry put on his clothes, as did Ron and then ran back downstairs to depart for Diagon Alley.

They all stood in the kitchen and took turns taking floo powder and rushing into green flames, and through another chimney to the cheery alley. Harry stood up and brushed himself off and was immediately was greeted by Hermione, "Hello Harry!" She said in a rather shrill voice, "It's so good to see you!" She hugged him and stepped back.

"Good, er, nothing much has happened I've been staying at Ron's all summer." Harry said as he smiled.

"Hi Hermione!" Ron said joyfully. "Where's that bloody beast of yours? Haha." Ron laughed and held his new rat in his left hand.

"Well I see you got a new toothbrush!" Hermione remarked laughing, "Well lets head over to the book store rather than tease our pets."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked into the bookstore, Harry seeing a familiar face. Draco Malfoy, The trio's worst enemy and part of Sytheryn. Harry looked at him and Malfoy looked back at him and sneered.

"Oh look who's here…." Malfoy remarked and smiled one of those, 'I'm better than you' kind of things.

Harry looked at him and thought, "He seems…different this year…just, different…" Harry smiled without realizing at him.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" Malfoy snapped.

"Shut your mouth Draco!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do! Filthy mud blood!" Malfoy countered back at her.

Just like always in some perspectives, rude, arrogant and a complete jerk in some ways. Ron just glared at him and crossed his arms looking through books. Malfoy walked down a few stairs and up to Harry.

"I suggest you tell your little friends to keep their mouth shut, Harry." Malfoy said calmly in front of Harry only a few inches lips from his.

Harry gasped faintly and turned away becoming the slightest bit nervous. Malfoy was different, he called Harry, well Harry instead of Potter. Malfoy Walked and breathing onto Harry's lips with even intention of warning him…not to provoke him.


End file.
